starwarsfandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Crisis on Cloud City
Crisis on Cloud City, to publikacja zawierająca przygodę do gry fabularnej Star Wars: The Roleplaying Game (WEG) wydawanej przez West End Games (nr 40022). Podręcznik wydano w 1989 roku i jego autorem jest Christopher Kubasik. Przygody (Adventures) SWRPG wewnątrz: *Crisis on Cloud City Zawartość *Introduction **In This Adventure... **Preparing to Play **Adventure Materials **Running a Mystery **Adventure Background **Vreen's Plan **Recent Events **Adventure Synopsis **The Main NPCs ***Walex Blissex ***Lira Wessex ***Exo-Ex One ***Dr. Vreen ***Lando Calrissian ***Lobot *Episode One - Arrival **Summary **Back at the Computer Core... **What The Rebels Learn **Start the Adventure **The Welcoming Committee **Cloud City **Ambush **Mysterious Murder **Searching the Lab **Blackmail *Episode Two - In the Cards **Summary **Back at the Computer Core... **What the Rebels Learn **Cool Reception **Games of Skill **Ace of Coins **Idiots Array **Mistress of Sabres **Sudden Demise **Master of Staves **A Quick Solution **No Surprise *Episode Three - Return To Bioniip **Summary **Back at the Computer Core... **What the Rebels Learn **Assault on Bioniip **Infiltration **The Prisoners **The Labs **Clues **The Virus Trap **Exposure to the Virus **A Dark Turn *Episode Four - A Night In Port Town **Summary **Back At The Computer Core... **What The Rebels Learn **A Hint of Things to Come **Taking Them Out **The Canister **The Forger **A Clumsy Clue **Some Unexpected Help **Gunfight at the Erratic Orbit **The Scenic Route **The Journey Begins *Episode Five - Core Quest **Summary **Back at the Computer Core... **Through the First Door **The Barricade **A Shocking Surprise **Pressing Engagement **A Matter of Gravity **The Carbon-Freeze Chamber *Episode Six - Crisis on Cloud City **Summary **The Gantry **Crossing the Gantry **The Computer Core **Exo-ExOne **Final Gambit **Pulling The Plug ***Round One ***Round Two ***Round Three **It Isn't Over Yet **The Wrap Up *Pullout Section **Crisis on Cloud City Adventure Script Tabele, schematy, dane techniczne, wytyczne: *Protocol Droid - dane droida *Bespin Motors Storm IV Twin-Pod Cloud Car - dane pojazdu/statku *Modified Short Hauler - dane statku *Landing Platforms - schemat *Droids and Restraining Bolts *Lobot - dane postaci *The Royal Casino - schemat *Running the Sabaac Game *Card Keys and Lock Boxes *H4-5D Heavy Labor Droid - dane droida *Sabaac *Reception Droid - dane droida *The Bioniip Computer Screen *Dr. Len's Data Pad *Walex Blissex - dane postaci *Lira Wessex - dane postaci *Helm Iskraker - dane postaci *Dr. Vreen - dane postaci *Lando Calrissian - dane postaci *Sixeftee-Deepee - dane droida (Security droid 6FT-DP) *Exo-ExOne - dane droida (Prototype droid X0-X1) *Bellum the Forger - dane postaci *Maintenance Droid - dane droida *Defense Droid - dane droida *Cold Boxes *CB-2B Maintenance Droid - dane droida *Carbon-Freeze Chamber - schemat *Carbon Freezing *XX-5 Service Droid - dane droida *Note About Big Finishes Wewnętrzne materiały fabularne *Read Aloud *Cut-Away to Lira Wessex *Security Message to Dr. Vreen *Ship Transponder Code 43L-qr75490-trX Message *Data Entry #782 *Cloud City AdNet Access/Store Ad #29945.7 *Cut-Away *Cut-Away to an Air Shaft Credits *design: Christopher Kubasik *development: Michael Stern *editing: Bill SLavicsek *from a story: Michael Stern, Bill Slavicsek *graphics: Cathleen Hunter *cover art: Ralph McQuarrie *publisher: Daniel Scott Palter *assistant publisher: Denise Palter *associate publisher: Richard Hawran *editorial director: Bill Slavicsek *associate editors: Greg Gorden, Douglas Kaufman, Paul Murphy *editors: Jonatha Ariadne Caspian, Michael Stern, C. J. Tramontana *art director: Stephen Crane *graphic artists: Rosaria J. Baldari, Bernadette G. Cahill, Jacqueline M. Evans, Cathleen Hunter, Sharon Wyckoff *production manager: Steve Porpora *sales director: Martin Wixted *sales manager: Fitzroy Bonterre *sales assistant: Tony DeCosmo, Maria Kammeier *special projects manager: Ronald Seiden *treasurer: Janet Riccio Kategoria:Star Wars - The Roleplaying Game (WEG)